Bionic Love
by evefairytale02
Summary: Eve and her twin Dustin are the new kids. What happens when they meet Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. There will be crushes and heartbreaks. Who will end up with who?


**Another fanfic woohoo. So I've been looking up lab rats fanfic and there just isn't enough so here we go. P.S. this is my first time using Polyvore so I'm learning. Enjoy! P.S.S. they are all in the same grade.**

**Bionic love**

Eveline P.O.V  
clothes:  cgi/set?id=148719242

Here we go a first day of school, new school and new family. Yep my mom remarried now there are three boys not including my twin and dog. Two older John, 11th grade, Zach, 9th with me and Dustin. Oh and you can't forget the middle schooler, Liam. Our 'dad' is the football coach. Whoopee. Oh well can't complain now. "Oh stop pouting. It's just a new school, plus now you have more people to help you around school." I'm not pouting. I'm just making my face look sad and frustrated at the same time. Thank you very much. And I know I'm still having a hard time with adjusting." I look up at him he looks like this. The only difference is that I have freckles and he doesn't. "Hey I'm gonna need some help if I see any cute girls I need you to be my wingman. Can I bestow you that honor." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "You know it what shall the sign be my sir. For I shall need art thou too." I decide to play along. "Well I'll give you a wink or a message through art thou messaging device." "Oh look were here so we have the same schedule right? Wait were supposed to meet Zach at the front hall." We both walk over there and we see Zach. "Hey guys so guys tell me your teacher name and I'll give you the directions deal?" we both nod and tell us. We also tell him our locker number and he points us in the direction. Turns out were in opposite directions, so we say bye to each other and head towards our locker.

On the way there I see a short boy getting a wedgie. When the guy bullying him sees me he puts the kid down and walks my direction. "Hey you seem new here. Do you need any help with getting to class?" he gives me a wink and I feel like gaging. "I'm sorry I don't need help from someone who will hurt a person smaller than them. Thank you very much. "Oh did I mention I have sass, 'cause I do. "Whatever I'll catch you later." Sad he still thinks he has a chance. I roll my eyes. I walk over to the kid who was bullied. "Hey dude you okay? I saw what he did there." I say while helping him up. "Um yeah I'm fine. He probably walked away, because he was getting scared of me." "Yeah or because he was trying to flirt with me, but you never know. The names Eveline, but you can call me Eve." "Hi my names Leo. Ooh I must say I like your style. Superhero's very cool." I giggle at that. "Thanks I try my best. Um do you happen to know where locker 34?" he looks a little shocked at that. "No way, you got _the_ corner locker. I'm right next to you." "That's cool." I give him a cute smile.

Then three kids walk up to us. "Hey Leo dude are you coming to class or not?" says the tall one. "Oh yeah I was I was just talking to my new friend Eve. She's got the locker next to us." I wave and give them a cute smile. "Hi now you know my name may I have yours?" "Eve this is Adam, Bree, and Chase. These are my brothers and sister." "Cool now Leo where is the locker? I need to meet Dustin at the class room." "Oh yeah totally. I'll take you." We all go to our lockers turns out I'm right next to Chase and Leo. "So Eve who's Dustin?" asks Chase. "Oh Dustin is my twin brother." Bree cuts in "Ooh is cute? Sorry didn't mean to interrupt I just want to know." "Well I myself wouldn't call him cute myself I truly don't know that would be like me asking you is Chase cute I might think so, but you would not think the same thing. But a lot of girls from my old school liked him. He got asked out frequently it was really annoying." "I know how that feels." Bree says. "No you don't" all the guys say at once. "Hahaha Bree we need to hang out." She smiles at my comment. "Yeah totally here I'll tell you where I live after school." "You got a deal sister." She's not your sister she's ours." Adam cuts in. "I like him. Let me guess all muscle no brains?" they all just nod. I just laugh "come on guys class is starting soon let's get going or we'll be late."

"Hey um do you guys happen to have geometry?" Chase an Bree raise their hands "We do." We separate from Adam and Leo. I see my brother waiting at the door. "Hey Dustin. Meet my new friends see I didn't even need John or Zach." I say while sticking my tongue at him." He puts his hands up I surrender. "Okay, okay Mr. tough guy. Now if you don't mind I made a bet with Zach that I could get friends on my own. Will you introduce them?" Bree just looks at him then me squeals and pulls me to the side. Out of hearing distance. "I didn't know he was that cute." I can't help but laugh at how childish she's acting. "I'll help you, you know." She just squealed and hugged me "Oh my god we are going to be best friends." I pulled her back. "Dustin meet Chase and Bree. There other brothers went to their class." "Cool." He winked at me meaning he liked Bree. I nodded in acknowledgement. "Come on the bell is going to ring." I say as I pull the day dreaming Bree into class.

Chase P.O.V.

The three of us were walking up to Leo when I noticed he was talking to a cute girl. "Hey Leo dude are you coming to class or not?" asks Adam. "Oh yeah I was I was just talking to my new friend Eve. She's got the locker next to us." She waves and gives a super cute smile. "Hi now you know my name may I have yours?" "Eve this is Adam, Bree, and Chase. These are my brothers and sister." Leo introduced us.

They started talking, but I wasn't listening I was looking at her. She really is pretty up close. She says something about a Dustin. "So Eve who's Dustin?" I ask. "Oh Dustin is my twin brother." Bree cuts in "Ooh is cute? Sorry didn't mean to interrupt I just want to know." "Well I myself wouldn't call him cute myself I truly don't know. That would be like me asking you is Chase cute I might think so, but you would not think the same thing. But a lot of girls from my old school liked him. He got asked out frequently it was really annoying." "I know how that feels." Bree says. "No you don't" we all guys say at once. "Hahaha Bree we need to hang out." She smiles at her comment. "Yeah totally here I'll tell you where I live after school." "You got a deal sister." She's not your sister she's ours." Adam cuts in. "I like him. Let me guess all muscle no brains?" we all just nod. she just laugh "come on guys class is starting soon let's get going or we'll be late."


End file.
